


Solar Moon

by lightningtw



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (I almost forgot Gabriel Existed while tagging this), Cluelessness, Multi, New School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, akumatization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtw/pseuds/lightningtw
Summary: Solarity, being new to Paris isn't expecting to come face to face with the mayor's daughter, and a butterfly. She didn't even know there were heroes until she was the one facing them.Inspired by multiple Miraculous Au's and Fanfics.





	1. Solar Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, ye, this is my first time writing a Miraculous ladybug Fanfic, I may be slow to writing it, so be patient, this alone took me 3+ hours.
> 
> Meet my character I added  
> Solarity Arshvalch, Female, 14, was born in the US. Loves wolves.

-Chapter 1 Solar Wind-

Solarity was in her car as she was driven to her first day at school, what was the school called again? Probably a French name… She checked her phone, and yep, it was French. Great. At least the name wasn't stupid sounding, Collège Françoise Dupont. Practically High School, just a different name for it.  
Solarity had moved from Utah, which was in the United States. That was a large distance, and a big change. Both her parents were born in france, but moved to Utah when they got married. Now, when their daughter was 14, they decided to move back.  
Solarity sighed as she watched the buildings along the streets moved by. She could speak french, luckily, but reading it was a little harder, some of the signs peaked her interest, including a bakery on the corner of one of the streets. Maybe she could go there one day.  
She looked ahead of her when the car slowed down, ‘are we at the school already?’ She questioned her inner mind, of course, it didn't answer. Her mother, who had been driving, pulled over and stopped as they reached the school. ‘Its big..’ she thought to herself.  
“Solarity, have a good day at school. Make sure you have everything with,” her mother sighed, “Be careful.”  
“I will,” Solarity smiled before exiting the car with her stuff in hand, which wasn't much. With that, Solarity waved goodbye, turned around, and walked up to her school. She heard her mother’s car drive away, and she sighed, her first day at a new school, hopefully it would go good.  
\----  
After entering the building, Solarity walked to her class, Ms. Bustier was her teacher, hopefully, she was a kind teacher.  
Solarity entered the classroom, people stared questioningly at her, but she didn't mind too much. Who she assumed was her teacher looked over to her and smiled, Solarity smiled back.  
“You must be Solarity, welcome to our class, go ahead and tell the class a bit about you.”  
“Thank you, Ms,” Solarity looked over to the class in front of her, she waved at them before telling them her name, “I-I am Solarity Arshvalch, um, I like art, and wolves, I guess.” She looked over at Ms. Bustier, for she didn't know what to do, but before Ms. Bustier could say anything, she was interrupted by a blonde girl.  
“This is Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! This class is bad enough, we don't need a mutt lover in here as well!” The blonde yelled out.  
Solarity was shocked to hear that coming from someone who just met her. So she did what she did best when she was upset, she ran. She exited the classroom in a bolt, it was a defence mechanism she had had since she was young. Not knowing where to go, she ran under one of the staircases and hid.  
\----  
Marinette was not surprised when Chloé burst out like that, what she was surprised about, was when the girl, Solarity her name was, bolted from the classroom.  
Marinette got up from her desk, “I am going to find her!” she yelled out before bolting out of the classroom herself. She didn't know where Solarity would be hiding, but she knew that if she didn't hurry, Solarity could be akumatized. She didn't want that, considering that Solarity might not even know what that meant.  
\----  
Solarity cried under the staircase, hugging her stuff close to her chest. She hung her head low, letting her short gray hair cover her face as she cried. Through the tears and hair, she managed to see something dark fly past her vision, she looked up and saw a dark purple, butterfly? In front of her. The butterfly, unlike any she had seen in her past, didn't immediately fly away, instead, it fluttered closer, to the point in which she could hear it’s wings as they flapped. She went to swat it away, it dodged, and landed on her backpack, and that’s when she heard a voice in her head.  
“Do you seek revenge on the one who called the wolves you love so much, mutts?” The voice spoke.  
“W-who are you? W-Why are you in my head? How-” She questioned, anger edging into her voice.  
“I am Hawkmoth, I will help you seek revenge, but first, you must collect to miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” The voice spoke again. What he asked for confused her, but she heard her voice respond without her command.  
“Yes.” That was when her mind blanked out. A gray suit covered her body from head to toe, 9 wolf tails sprouted from her tail bone, and her ears morphed into tall wolf ears. Her eyes changed from their usual green to a bright yellow, and she crouched on all fours.  
“Solar Wind, you must bring the miraculous to me, and then you can seek your revenge,” The voice spoke for the last time, before letting her loose.  
Solar Wind walked forward testing her ‘paws’, looking over to the classroom she had just came from, she saw a bluenette who she recognized from the class, she growled and stalked closer. The bluenette, who wasn't looking at her, turned to her in a look of horror. Solar Wind smiled, the grin stretching across her flat enough face.  
\----  
Marinette was about to freeze in place when she remembered what was at stake. The student trapped by the karma could get injured, she could get injured, everyone had a chance at getting injured. Including Chloé. Scratch that, especially Chloé. While she had never really gotten along with Chloé, she still did not want to see the girl get injured.  
Marinette dashed towards the classroom, first, she would warn everyone, then she would find a place to transform.  
“Akuma!” She yelled out to the class as she entered. Looking over to Chloé, Marinette gave her a quick glare, “Chloé, you need to hide, before she gets you, she's after you!”  
“This is ridiculous! She shouldn't have loved those mutts, or she wouldn't have gotten akumatized!”  
Marinette was about to yell at her when the door flung open, Solarity- or atleast her akumatized self, was on all fours growling at them. Her eyes trained onto Chloé and the growling intensified. Chloé smirked, but she seemed to realize something, and she quickly screeched something unintelligible before bolting behind one of the seat.  
“Solarity! You don't have to do this!” Marinette yelled out.  
“I am Solar Wind! Solarity is dead!” Solar Wind howled before jumping over to where Chloé was.  
“Ladybug! Save me!” Chloé yelled out as she cowered below Solar Wind. Solar Wind was breathing heavily, and the breath could be seen as it moved Chloé's hair.  
Marinette quickly ran out of the room again and into the bathroom. Tikki came out of her purse, she looked unhappy, and what she said confirmed it, “Why did Chloé have to do that!”  
Marinette shrugged her shoulders in a slightly upset way before yelling “Tikki! Spots on!”  
-whole transformation sequence later-  
Ladybug ran out of the bathroom and into the classroom. She gasped at what she saw, the window was broken, and both Solar Wind and Chloé Bourgeois, were gone. Sabrina was found nearby freaking out. Sabrina finally noticed Ladybug and ran up to her, “She took Chloé!”  
“Which way did she take her?” Ladybug asked.  
Sabrina shakily raised a hand and pointed to the window, her hand pointed slightly off to the right of the actual exit, indicating where they went. Ladybug nodded before yo-ing out. [Don't Question my choice of words :>]  
Ladybug ‘flew’ past many building before finally spotting Solar Wind. ‘Wheres Chloé?’ Was her first question. But she didn't have time to find out, Solar Wind spotted her and howled, the howl sent winds fast enough to kill a regular civilian at her. Ladybug was flung far back and landed on a building with a loud thud. ‘now the name makes sense, Solar winds are pretty quick after all.’ Ladybug heard something land next to her, it was Chat, he poked her with his Baton before chuckling,  
“She sure did blow you away.” his voice came out with a hint of amusement in it.  
Ladybug sat up silently and gave him a glare.  
“Aww, Cat got your tongue?” He smirked before having to dodge her yo-yo. “What? I thought it was punny!”  
Ladybug grumbled before standing up and flinging her yo-yo to a nearby building, “This will be a difficult Akuma, considering that wind could probably kill a civilian. Hawkmoth seems to have upped his game,” she paused for a bit before smirking, “But his plans seem to always be ‘cat-astrophic’, so he will just lose again.”  
Chat Noir watched as she flung herself away with her yo-yo, his heart thumped beneath his chest, she had made a pun! And not just any kind of pun! A cat pun! He purred a bit before shaking his head and following her, using his baton to fling himself from building to building. Ladybug eventually stopped behind one of ‘his’ advertisements and peeked out watching Solar Wind as she kept Chloé on top of the Eiffel Tower.  
Chat landed next to her, “what should we do?” He asked her.  
“I'm not entirely sure, maybe my lucky charm could help.”  
“But it's so early into to battle!” He yelled a little louder than he meant to. He quickly peeked fr ok m behind where they were, and sure enough, Solar Wind was running in their direction at full speed. While she was still a few streets away, she was gaining speed fast. “Crap!” He hissed before grabbing Ladybug by her wrist and volting away with his baton, he eventually stopped quite a few streets down. Ladybug snatched her wrist away before speaking.  
“She is faster than I thought!” She half-whispered, taking a moment to gather herself she looked behind them, hoping that Solar Wind had stopped chasing them. She had. “I think I will have to use my lucky charm, even at this time, if I have to I will leave for a second and return.”  
Chat Noir nodded and she yelled out, “lucky charm!” ‘Wow. Not subtle at all.’ What landed in her hand was practically a copy of Rena Rouge's miraculous. She looked over to Chat and spoke, “Looks like I will have to get Rena, you stay here, don't provoke her, and don't let yourself get injured.”  
\----  
Solar Wind growled, ‘Where has that cat and bug gone?’ She asked herself before continuing to search.  
Her ears perked as she saw the bug jump out from behind something, ‘found you’.  
Solar Wind allowed herself to run and jump as fast as possible, so far, the bug hadn't noticed her.  
A black flash hit her in her right side, knocking her off of her feet.  
“There you are kitty cat.” She growled out as she got back on her feet. “You'll be a good lunch,”  
“I would prefer not to be eaten, thank you.” The cat said in a joking tone.  
\----  
Ladybug landed outside of Master Fu's shop and detransformed. She walked in and quickly spotted him, he was- meditating? “Master Fu? My lucky charm said to come to you.”  
He looked up and smiled, “okay,” he grabbed the miraculous box, and opened it, “Pick a hero you can trust, one that can help you with the akuma, once you have defeated the akuma, they will return the miraculous to you, and you will bring it back.”  
“I already know who I am picking,” she smiled at him, “My lucky charm was literally Rena's miraculous.”  
“Is that so..” He replied before thinking, “maybe we should give her a trial run, of sorts. Let her keep the miraculous for a week, after it is over, return to me and report on how well she did. Your lucky charm doing that means something, I can feel it.”  
Marinette smiled and nodded before grabbing the miraculous, “Luckily patrols will help with testing her, I mean, she helped a lot with Heroes Day, and I trust her a lot, but it is better to be safe than sorry!”  
“Yes, now go, you have an akuma to fight!”  
“Yep!” Marinette ran out after waving a final goodbye, she quickly transformed and swung to the school, ‘with how quick Solar Wind is, I doubt she is chasing her.’ Ladybug hoped anyways. She entered the school and spotted Alya with Nino. Alya spotted her and waved, she glanced over at Nino. Ladybug shook her head, telling Alya the only one she needed was her.  
Alya followed willingly, she knew what was probably going to happen, they needed help, as if on cue, a loud howl erupted from outside the school. Ladybug hurried her off to an empty classroom, “Alya, we don't really have time to speak, atleast, you know what to do,” she quickly handed her the box. Alya opened it and Trixx appeared.  
“Alya!” Trixx flew over and hugged Alya's cheek, “I missed you!”  
Alya smiled, “I missed ya too!” She nuzzled Trixx back before she called out, “Trixx! Let's pounce!”  
-Another cool transformation later-  
Rena Rouge looked over at Ladybug and nodded, she was ready. Ladybug smiled at her when another howl came from outside. “Let's go!” Ladybug yelled out before she led Rena outside of the school and saw Chat Noir fighting Solar Wind, “He needs help!” She could see that he was injured, even if it was subtle, ‘This is not good!’  
Rena Rouge leaped into the air and joined the fray, Ladybug was not far behind. She was still trying to figure out a way to take out Solar Wind. That was when it hit her, Solar Wind had a backpack on. That's where the akuma was! She smirked and yelled out, “The akuma is in its backpack!”  
“Of course!” Chat Noir yelled out, “I should've noticed it,”  
“Sometimes Chaton, I think you are really oblivious,” Ladybug smiled, however the smile quickly faded as Solar Wind started moving her head around and just sending wind in all directions, the building around them started breaking apart revealing people in them that were petrified. Some were hit with the debris of the building, either injuring them, or luckily, just scraping them.  
Ladybug fought the urge to go help them, but she knew that once the akuma was purified, and she reverted everything, they would be fine.  
She watched as Chat Noir latched himself to Solar's back, he was being swung from side to side as she did everything she could to get him off.  
Rena Rouge felt the urge to do something, so she that's what she did, using her flute, she called forth the illusion of an ‘alpha' wolf. This managed to catch Solar Wind's eyes while she was shaking herself. The second she saw the illusion, she froze in place. The second she froze, Chat Noir called forth his Cataclysm and destroyed the backpack, the akuma tried to flee but was caught by ladybug and purified.  
Ladybug yelled out “Miraculous Ladybug!” And everything in Paris began to revert.  
\----  
Solarity sat confused on the street, she saw three people in costumes first bump- wait, how did she even get here? She didn't remember how she got there. The person dressed in a cat costume walked up to her as the other two jumped over a nearby building- you know what, this is probably a dream, people can't do that. ‘But this seems so real.’  
“Are you okay mam?” the cat person asked, she sat there and gave him a confused look. “Well, so that you know, you were akumatized by Hawkmoth.”  
“Hawk, Moth?” That name sounded familiar, that was the name the voice had given to her before her memories stopped. “Who's that? Who are you?”  
The cat person smiled, “surprised you don't know, I am Chat Noir, one of the resident superheroes of Paris. Hawkmoth is the villain, he controls other people using his powers.”  
Heroes? Okay, this was definitely a dream. She went along with it anyways, even if it didn't make sense. “Okay?”  
She watched as Chat Noir used a- stick? Baton? To boost himself away. She decided to pinch herself, just to make sure it was a dream. And, it wasn't. How come she didn't know of them? She decided to just head back to school, hopefully, Chloé wasn't there to bully her.  
\----  
A woman stood, just a few feet away from the confused girl. She had watched the girl when she was akumatized, and what interested her the most, was the fact that the girl loved wolves. So she took the time to slip something into the girl's backpack without the girl noticing.  
\----  
Wayzz floated around Fu's room when he suddenly felt a new aura. Perhaps a miraculous activating, except it was new, it felt like a miraculous, but he couldn’t be sure.  
“Master, I sense an aura, a new one.”  
“Is that so? What do you think it is?”  
“It feels good and familiar, but it's definitely new,” Wayzz responded  
“Mmm.”


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solarity questions things,  
> Alya/Rena Rouge is told she keeps the Miraculous of the Fox,
> 
> Wayzz feels the presence again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was ready a while ago, just, was lazy.  
> also this isnt proof read

 {Chapter two-New beginnings}

Ladybug and Rena Rouge stopped in an alleyway. Breathing heavily after having to fight Solar Wind for what seemed like forever.

Rena completely expected to return the Miraculous, like normal. So she detransformed and took off her Miraculous. Ladybug smiled and shook her head.

“Alya, it was decided earlier today, that you are to keep the Miraculous of the fox. This is a trial run of course. But I trust you, so I have no doubt that this will work out.” Ladybug smiled, “Patrols are every other day and 7:30, starting tomorrow, have a good night, Alya Césaire.” 

With that, Alya watched with a huge grin on her face as Ladybug swung away. Trixx, who had been smiling as well, nodded at Alya, “Looks like your stuck with me!” 

“Is that really a bad thing?” Alya giggled before decidedly walking back to school.

\----

Solarity sighed as the school bells rang, letting the students to have free range for the rest of the day. Solarity exited the school building, looking for her mother's car, once spotted, she walked over to it. Her mother looked at her and smiled.

“How was your day sweetheart?” Her mother asked.

“Well, I walked into class, and the first thing that happens is I get yelled at, then akumatized. Other than that I am fine.” Solarity replied, a semi-fake smile planted in her face.

\----

Solarity arrived home shortly after leaving the school. Walking into her parent apartment, she went straight for the mini pantry they had, and grabbed some bread. While they did have sweeter things, she would rather eat the bread.

Solarity left the pantry, bread in hand, and entered her room, she dropped her bag down on a green chair in the right corner of her room. Boxes were littered across the floor from the move, it wasn't the most homiest of places, but this is where she would probably live for the rest of her teenage years. Maybe even longer….

Solarity shook her head, so far Paris was okay, other than the fact there were freaking superheroes that had to fight a supervillain named Hawkmoth, who wants their watchumacallits. It was all very confusing and new to her. 

Solarity ate her bread in silence as she ate her bread. She was thinking about her day. Figures that the first time she is properly in public without family, she is akumatized into a werewolf looking creature that can howl loud enough it breaks things!

 

Once Solarity finished her food she laid down on her bed and fell asleep. Her dreams were ridden with a man in a gray suit. 

\----

 

Solarity left her school after the bell. With her second day of school wrapped up, she walked to her mother's car, once again, and hopped in. 

Once Solarity got home she decided to clean out the boxes in her room, and that is exactly what she did. She folded all the boxes in her room and stuffed them behind her dresser for the time being. Once done, she opened up her purse, she shuffled through knickknack after knickknack, when she came across something that she didn't recognize. 

The object was a box, a white one, with green encrusted upon it. She shrugged it off as a gift from her mother and left it on her dresser, not bothering to open it at that moment.

\----

Rena Rouge was practically flying as she ran. Tonight her, Chat Noir, and Ladybug would be patrolling the city, for the first time- well for her anyways, Ladybug and Chat Noir had been doing it for just over a year now.

Rena Rouge stopped on top of the Eiffel Tower, where she was told to meet them. She was early, of course. She was excited, to say the least. 

Ladybug could be seen in the distance swinging over. When Ladybug finally stopped, she was visibly breathing heavily, probably from moving so fast.

Shortly after Ladybug’s arrival, Chat Noir arrived, he didn't seem too happy. From what Alya could see, it was something he couldn't talk about, or else it would reveal his identity.

Ladybug smiled at Rena, “Welcome to your first patrol Rena!”

“No, thank you for putting your trust into me!” Rena Rouge grinned she was so happy she could burst, but then she wouldn't look so happy. she was sure her happiness was visible on every centimeter of her body!

Chat Noir smirked, sadness still etched into his eyes, “Two felines in the same patrol, I wonder which of us can make the best of puns~”

The way Ladybug turned her head, and the glare she gave Chat Noir was just too funny, Rena Rouge giggled, “Oh! you are on!”

Ladybug slowly turned and gave her a glare as well before smiling, “We should probably get to paw-trolling, before we are here all night.”

Rena Rouge nodded before realizing Ladybug had made a pun, “Wait.. did you jus-” before Rena could finish, Ladybug swung away, obviously to get the attention off of her.

Chat Noir had the biggest grin on his face, “Rena! That's the second one she has made since yesterday!” He exclaimed before following his lady.

_ ‘Since when did she make puns?’ _ Alya wondered before following suit.

The three heroes ran around Paris together, none of them really spoke the whole time- not because they didn't want to, it's just that they couldn't. They were all laughing happily as they patrolled, which prevented any words to come out.

\----

Solarity ate dinner with her family before calling it a night. She wasn't going to bed just yet, but she was going to be in her room for the rest of the night. She sat down on her bed and pondered what to do.

Glancing over at the white box, Solarity decided to open it. She got up and grabbed it before going back to her bed to sit down while she opened it. After all, she was known to faint from standing up just after sitting down. She opened the box, and a black mass engulfed the room for a quick moment before disappearing and revealing a small gray-  _ what even is that? _

The small mass was laying down on her lap, it slowly opened its eyes, they were big and orange, “Ahh, it's nice to back within this realm.” The creature spoke.

\----

Wayzz felt the same presence he felt yesterday, except that now, it was stronger. It was definitely a Miraculous being activated, but he couldn't recognize who it was.

“Master! Master!” He spoke as soon as he recognized it as a Miraculous being activated, “The presence! Its stronger! It is a Miraculous, but I can’t recognize them!”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Lok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solarity finds herself on the battlefield

Solarity had the whole Miraculous thing explained to her by the small creature, that called himself Lok, who apparently was a God like creature called a Kwami. She didn't know what to think of it. ‘ _ This is absurd! This must be a dream!’ _

 

Lok was unfazed by her attempts to find out if it was a dream or not.  _ He  _ knew it wasn't because he couldn't have dreams, although, he could sleep. ‘ _ I heard the Cat, Ladybug, and Fox, Ughh, Miraculous are all currently active here. I just hope Mademoiselle Shanti chose the right person to help them’  _ He had extreme doubts about that though, she was already having trouble wrapping her head around the  **idea** of superheroes, now she had to be one.

 

Lok shook his head, Shanti couldn't have made the wrong choice, could she?  _ ‘Nah’.  _ “Kiddo, chances are, you won't be needed for a very long time, so chill out.” 

 

That seemed to calm her down a bit, but not by much. 

 

Solarity looked over at him with a newfound curiosity. Just what type of animal was he supposed to look like? Ladybug's kwami was ladybug like, she assumed, Chat Noir's must be that of a cat, and Rena Rouges was that of the Fox, so what was  _ he _ . “If the other Miraculous are that of animals, what is  _ yours? _ ” She asked, still a bit freaked out from this.

 

Lok froze, that was unexpected, usually everyone assumed he was a wolf, or dog, and the  _ very _ rare fox. But no one just asked him what he was. He had a mini identity crisis that went unnoticed by Solarity, what even was he anymore? He then had another thought,  _ ‘Doesn't she like wolves? Why did she not just guess _ that _?’ _ “I- erm, lost my identity in that case a while ago. Most call me the Miraculous of the Wolf, some say I am the Miraculous of the Dog. And very few call me the Miraculous of the Silver Fox.”

 

Solarity was suddenly very intrigued by his inability to remember what he was, in the animal form sense, “What do you  _ prefer _ to go by?”

\----

Master Fu listened to Wayzz as he described the presence he felt. How the presence, even if for just a moment, had a huge change, from a slightly annoyed but good presence, to a confused, still good, presence.

 

This was all very confusing, he didn't know of other Miraculous out there, he had only heard of the ones of the order. Of course though, they had existed since the beginning of time, ‘ _ are there alien kwami?’  _ He suddenly thought, before pushing the thought away, which meant there had to be more, he was just shocked at the idea.

 

“Hopefully the Miraculous is in a good place, and isn't just a step away from Hawkmoth.

\----

Alya sighed, she had just finished patrolling around with the other two superheroes. She wished she could've stayed out there, jumping across the building's, and talking. But of course, it was late, and she needed the sleep even if there was no school the next day.

 

“Alya! It so nice being out here for longer than normal!” Trixx said in a cheery voice.

 

Alya chuckled, “I bet it is! I just wonder why I was ever chosen,” she paused for a second, “I guess I have better knowledge than most people, but Ladybug trusted me like that! That makes me wonder if I have met her in her civilian form,”

 

Trixx didn't respond, they obviously knew more than her. But that was to be expected.

 

Alya laid on her bed in silence for a while before deciding to call it a night and going to bed.

\----

Almost a week had passed with no akumas, but of course, as it was destined to be, someone got akumatized. An older man had gotten angry at children for not respecting their elders. Which in turn, made one of the children cry, the upset child ended up being the akumatized victim. But of course, that wasn't all, Solarity didn't know this till just this hour. Hawkmoth had a  _ sidekick! _ A woman who called herself Mayura, was out on the battlefield, trying to steal the Miraculous! 

 

Solarity worried for the three heroes that were now fighting the child, who was called “Cry-o”,  _ ‘very creative’,  _ A weird green goo monster, and Mayura. 

 

Solarity looked up when Mayura was first found out. Apparently, Mayura used her powers during heroes day, and after that had started appearing. One of those appearances had only happened two weeks previously, just before she had moved. The akuma that time was called ‘Miraculer’ which she thought was just plainly stupid name.

 

Solarity watched as Ladybug was flung by Cry-o into a nearby building, the wall of the building, which was a brick wall mind you, crumbled as she hit it. Chat Noir visibly gasped and ran towards her. 

 

Chat Noir got to Ladybug and for a second thought she was unconscious. He watched as Ladybug began to stir. She got up and shook her head groaning, “What just happened…” she mumbled.

 

“Are you alright? You got flung into this building!” He sort of screeched.

 

He watched as everything clicked in her brain. “I'm okay.” She paused to take a breath, “we need to help Rena.”

\----

Hawkmoth stood in his lair, chuckling. Everything was going perfectly! He wanted to lure out the new presence Nuroo had felt. Nuroo wouldn't give much details, no matter how hard he tried. But that didn't matter, this new Miraculous in Paris would eventually end up in his hands! Especially considering it seemed that this new Miraculous wielder wasn't with the other heroes, and hadn't been seen anywhere. Which meant, supposedly, they weren't connected to the other wielders.

\----

Shanti was watching the news,  _ “why hasn't she come out yet? It's obvious the others won't win this fight!’ _

 

She grumbled, they probably hadn't even noticed the box, or someone else took it. Shanti knew that the box had to have been opened by now, considering she could feel the presence of Lok, but that didn't mean she was the one to have opened his box.

\----

Lok stared at Solarity before growling, “You need to go out there! Cause if you don't, They. Won't. Make. It.”

 

Solarity looked over at him with shocked eyes. Her gray[grey] hair flipping around as she did so. She didn't think it was that bad! But.. then again, Ladybug had been struggling quite a bit after being flung. Chat Noir was having to help her every thirty seconds or so, while Rena was primarily fighting Cry-o head on.

 

Solarity freaked out, she may have been explained everything, but that didn't help her anxiety. Without thinking she called on her transformation for the first time, her usual yellow and blue shirt turned in a gray suit that reminded her of canines as a whole. Her eyes changed into an orange, to help hide her identity, and she gained a tail. Her weapon, which was just a stick popped out of nowhere, and now Lok was inside the Pin, which changed to a gray color instead of black.

 

She quickly decided on a pretty stupid name, and jumped out of her window, luckily no one seemed to have noticed.

 

She saw Mayura punch Rena Rouge in the nose, it flung Rena across the street practically immobilizing her for a minute. Mayura jumped over to her, ready to removed the Miraculous.

 

“Not so fast!” Solarity yelled out, she jumped at Mayura and kicked her away.

 

Cry-o, who had been fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir, looked over and got a face full of fist. Chat Noir grabbed his object and broke it. Ladybug swung out her yo-yo and captured the akuma, the young boy looked confused, but they didn't Have time to explain it to him. The goo monster was creeping up on them, they noticed it quickly and took it out, capturing the feather as well.

 

Mayura was outnumbered, and she knew that. She smiled evilly before running off. Little did the heroes know, Mayura was heading straight to Hawkmoth, instead of doing it discreetly. If they would have followed her they would have found Hawkmoth.

 

Rena Rouge turned to the new hero, “Ladybug, did you somehow secretly sneak away and give her a Miraculous?”

 

“No, unless she can teleport while simultaneously stopping time for only herself and one other person. Because she was with me the whole time!” Chat Noir exclaimed, his eyes filled with suspicion.

 

“Who are you?” Ladybug asked, showing the others that she didn't know who this person was. “How did you get a Miraculous?”

 

Solarity nearly choked on her own spit from the sudden attention on her, “I have  **no** idea.” She pointed to the pin, “This thing showed up in a white box in my purse.”

 

Ladybug thought for a moment, a white box seemed weird, but the fact that the new hero seemed to be telling the truth pointed to Master Fu giving her the Miraculous, but why wasn't she notified? 

 

Chat Noir looked at the new hero, and wondered what they would be called. He thought it was suspicious she suddenly showed up, and that Ladybug didn't seem to know who they were, “What should we call you? Cause, ‘the new hero’ isn't a very good name,”

 

Solarity thought for a moment before speaking, “Canis Lupus, you can call me Canis Lupus.”

\----

Marinette walked into Master Fu's place. He seemed to be looking through his phone, he was looking at the pictures of the book, trying to figure out which Miraculous the new hero had.

 

“Master Fu?” She spoke up.

 

“Yes, Marinette? If you are wondering whether I gave Canis Lupus her Miraculous, I did not. And there is nothing in the book on her Miraculous. It is a new one, it seems.” He replied stroking his chin before smiling at her, “At Least she seems to be on our side. **_For now._** ”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this ready for almost a week....
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	4. Arachnophobiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akumatized victim loves spiders and wishes to squish people who have killed an insect in their lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter ready to be posted next week while I finish writing a prompt given to me by a friend.

A purple butterfly fluttered away as Hawkmoth sighed.

 

Hawkmoth was contemplating. His plans were finally falling into place, but for everything to work, his Akuma's would have to continuously get stronger, like they have been. Unfortunately, that was a problem, he was only doing this to revive his wife, not to possibly kill civilians.  _ ‘As annoying as most of them are, I cant have death on my conscious- except, it is.’ _

 

Emilie, while albeit, wasn't technically dead, she also wasn't technically alive.  _ ‘And Nathalie is on the verge of the same fate’ _ He thought. His mind had become a mess. He had made his life so complicated, if only those  _ brats  _ had just given the miraculous sooner! But now they are risking even more by adding more heroes! 

 

Hawkmoth growled a deep growl before detransforming and quickly renouncing Nooroo. He used the elevator and quickly entered his room to sit down. Nathalie entered shortly after, her face was solemn, and filled with sympathy.

\----

Solarity wished that she knew who Hawkmoth was, just so that she could deck him. He was fighting children, and nearly killed them all the time. If it weren't for their suits, they would probably have died. Especially Ladybug when she got tossed like a ragdoll into that brick wall. 

 

Solarity's nightmares were filled with the memory. She just couldn't seem to shake it. Even if a week had passed. 

 

_ ‘I wonder why Hawkmoth hasn't sent an Akuma since than? Even If I haven't been here long, I know this isn't normal.’  _

 

Solarity had learned that sitting next to Lila wasn't the most fun thing out there. From the moment she was properly introduced to her deskmate, she knew not to trust her. She gave off an aura that just screamed danger,  _ ‘if she were to meet Hawkmoth, they would probably get married.’  _ She suppressed a shiver. 

 

That would not be a good idea.

 

Not at all.

 

Solarity tried to focus on what Ms. Bustier was saying, but it was like her mind had went from a canvas full of color, to a blank white. 

\----

Alya heard screaming from the streets, she turned her head sharply, and while doing so, noticed that a few other students had done the same, namely, Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, Carapace, and Solarity. Of course other students had turned their heads, but nowhere near as sharply.

 

Alya heard the almost silent dismissal of Ms. Bustier as an Akuma was now visible through the clear windows of the classroom. She ran out of the classroom and quickly into one of the bathrooms. After last weeks Akuma she had been allowed to keep her miraculous. Trixx was a good companion to talk to, and since Nino already knew, they were allowed to talk with Trixx out in the open. Making conversations a lot easier. 

 

Alya quickly spoke the words, “Trixx! Let's Pounce!” And her transformation started. As soon as it finished, she bolted out and exited the school. 

 

Rena Rouge joined Ladybug and Chat Noir against a purple-suited human. He looked almost non-human however. His strikingly orange eyes were so bright they almost seemed to glow. His skin had turned a sickly green, and his purple suit did not match the rest of his body. He had 4 extra appendages on his back that seemed to be able to extend out. The appendages had claws at the end to allow him to grab at the heroes. On his face, he had an extra set of jaws that protruded from the sides of his face.

 

A spider.

 

That's what he was.

 

Or what he was meant to look like. Of course, he was very different from a spider. But the idea was the same.

 

“Lance!” Chat Noir called out to him-  _ ‘He knows this dude?’ _ “You don't need to let Hawkmoth control you!”

 

“Lance is not the name, you may call me Arachnophobiac, I will take down all those who have squished a spider in their lives! Starting with you!” As he said that, Arachnophobiac sent out a clear gas that marked a person for each spider they had killed.

 

Rena knew she was screwed. She had killed so many. 

 

Way too many. 

 

Rena looked to her left, where Chat Noir was, and noticed her didn't have a single mark on him.

 

_ How _ is the even possible? Chat Noir must've noticed her staring because he smirked at her and then to the Akumatized victim, “Looks like your going to be the first,” he snuck a glance at Ladybug, “and last bug I squish. Unless it's a hug” he said the last part quietly, Ladybug probably didn't hear it, but Rena Rouge sure did. She couldn't wait to continue her Ladynoir fanfiction once she got home,  _ after school _ . She groaned inwardly at that last thought. At least Lila might be able to make the day funner.

 

Chat Noir extended his baton upwards so that he was above the akuma. Luckily. Today Mayura seemed to be absent. Chat Noir thought carefully on his next plan of action. 

 

He decided to not go with a plan, because usually, his plans failed. He would leave the planning for Ladybug. He jumped off his baton, letting it shrink into his hand. Right when he was a few feet above the victim, he extended his baton down  **hard.** He thought he could use his baton to escape quickly after hitting them. But that was quickly proven wrong when one of the appendages grabbed onto the baton and threw Chat down. Arachnophobiac grabbed Chat by the throat and threw him into Rena, knocking them both off of their feet and onto the ground. Before either of them could get up Arachnophobiac was on top of them.

 

A flash of red hit Arachnophobiac in the head, causing just enough time for a distraction. Chat Noir quickly grabbed Rena and got them out from under Akuma.

 

He didn't give himself the chance for a quick breather before heading back out into the fray. Rena, however, did. 

 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called. She watched as a rope appeared in her hands, and quickly, she formed a plan.

 

“Chat! Distract Arachnophobiac for just a while longer!” She called out.

 

“Alright, My lady.” He whispered before jumping in front of Arachnophobiac, he waved his arms around and yelled, “Hey! Arachnophobiac!”

 

Ladybug used her yo-yo to get behind Arachnophobiac. Once behind him, she tied the rope around his extra appendages and tied the end to the roof of a nearby building. Arachnophobiac felt the rope and screeched, he tried to wiggle the appendages free, but was unsuccessful. 

 

“Chat! Now!” Ladybug yelled out. 

 

Chat Noir quickly activated his Cataclysm and used it on the street below them, turning it to dust. Arachnophobiac was left hanging, and easy to take care of.

 

“It's probably the scarf!” Rena Rouge called out after noticing a scarf around his right foot.

 

Ladybug nodded from the top of the building, and started climbing down the rope to reach his foot. She grabbed the scarf and ripped it, releasing an Akuma. The dudes body fell and Chat Noir had to grab him before he fell in the sewer system below.

 

“-ye bye little butterfly.” Ladybug could be heard saying. After making sure the victim was in a safe place he joined her as she called the iconic words, “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

 

The street could be seen changing back to normal, along with the scarf, and a few smashed cars.

 

“Well done, My Lady.“ Chat Noir smiled before kissing her hand, causing Ladybug to shake her head slightly.

 

Rena Rouge joined them on the roof shortly after. She was smirking, “We got them taken down pretty quickly, and we didn't need Canis Lupus to join us. If she would've joined us, last time she looked really nervous.”

\----

Solarity decided not to return to school after the Akuma was taken care of. The school day was almost over anyway. 

 

30 minutes.

 

That's what was left. Considering how long it will take some students to return. Class may not continue for the day. And if it did, it wouldn't really matter. Her parents had taught her this unit to “catch” her up. 

 

“Solarity!” A familiar voice called from behind her as she walked. Solarity whipped her head around and spotted Marinette running towards her. 

 

Marinette finally caught up with her and stopped to catch her breath. 

 

“Are you okay?” Solarity asked, concerned for her fellow classmate. 

 

Marinette nodded, “I just wanted to say, because I couldn't sooner, sorry that Chloe got you akumatized.”

 

Solarity let out a small laugh, “That wasn't your fault, besides, without that, I may not have found out that Paris had superheroes.”

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow at that, “You didn't know we had heroes?”

 

“Nope! My parents decided to leave me in the dark on that.” Solarity replied with a smile, “Now I best be heading home- before my mom decides to drive to the school, just to find out I had walked home.” 

 

Marinette nodded at that and walked away after a quick wave goodbye.

 

Solarity smiled as Marinette walked away before eventually taking a long walk home.

\----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	5. Dark Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solarity learns about the class dynamic, while Chat Noir and Ladybug are being stalked [not by Alya this time!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late^^ I kept forgetting to post it!

Solarity hadn't really gotten to know anyone in her class, she only knew the basic dynamic. Lila was that bratty liar that some people somehow believed, Chloe was the rich kid no one liked, but somehow did have a soft side, Marinette was the leader, Alya was the cool sidekick reporter, Nino was the one person who spoke in the "dude" language, Adrien was the kind oblivious boy, Max was the smart one, and of course there were many more dynamics of the class, but the basics were all she needed for now. 

 

A few Akumas had hit the city since the last time she talked to Marinette, all pretty minor- sorta- Timetagger wasn't that minor, but she wasn't needed, which she was grateful for. Solarity did not like being a hero, but she couldn't just give it away. Lok had strictly stated that she was chosen, making it very hard for someone else to use the miraculous, aka she probably would have to die for that, she didn't want that. Of course, Lok could have been saying that to scare her. But either way, it was best she kept the miraculous instead of trying to hand it off.

 

Solarity was sitting in her room, it was pretty bland, and empty, but she preferred that. At Least it wasn't empty. She hated open spaces, and had never learned why. She was the exact opposite of Claustrophobic, she loved enclosed areas, but not crowded areas. It was complicated.

 

She sat there thinking of random things, like astronomy and paleontology, both being interesting subjects to think about [mind you]. Lok was off in a corner eating something, probably some sort of meat that was leftover. He was weird like that.

\----

The school bell rang the next morning signifying lunch time. Solarity grabbed her lunch and wandered over to one of the unoccupied tables and sat down. She wasn't even able to take her first bite when other students, who she didn't pay attention to who in the moment, as she was looking at her food, sat down beside her.

 

"Hey girl!" A familiar voice, Alya Cesaire, spoke. Looking up, Solarity noticed the students who had sat next to her were Alya, of course, Marinette, and Nino. Adrien had probably gotten picked up for a photo shoot during lunch

 

Solarity smiled and replied with a short, "Hey." 

 

"No offence, but you seemed lonely, so we decided accompany you." Marinette smiled as she spoke.

 

"No offence taken," Solarity smiled before turning back to her food to eat, she wasn't too hungry, but she was low on energy, so she ate.

 

The group chatted for a bit, before an argument broke out on the other side of the cafeteria. Chloe was arguing with Lila about something unknown to everyone but them. 

 

Solarity heard Alya mutter something, but didn't catch what she said, "hmm?" 

 

"I said that I wish Chloe wasn't so mean to Lila, Lila is so kind." Ohh, she was one of the people falling for the lies.

 

"Actually, I think Lila might've started this one," Marinette spoke up,  _ 'so she isnt one of the people falling for the lies, nice to know' _

 

"I agree with Marinette there," Solarity replied, "From what I can tell, Lila seems to be antagonizing Chloe."

 

"No way! Lila wouldn't do that!" Alya exclaimed, visibly upset that they had even thought that. 

 

"Think again, you can see that Lila is standing taller then Chloe, and is pointing a finger," that was true, Lila was standing over Chloe, and Chloe seemed pretty upset, even possibly in the verge of tears.

 

"That could mean anything," Alya pointed out,  _ 'she may not be able to read emotions very easily, I should teach her, that will help with her reporting.'  _

 

"Actually, babe," Nino spoke up from the side, "I think they may he right, it does seem like Lila is the aggressor,"

 

Alya just huffed.  _ 'She really is controlled by these lies.' _ Solarity thought, as she stood up to stop the fight. Their little squabble needed to be stopped, and it seemed no one else was going to stop it.

 

Solarity walked over to the two, she could tell that Chloe was just ready to push Lila away, and while that would be funny to watch. She wasn't going to even let that happen. "Okay, you two need to stop,"

 

She watched as Lila gave her a side glare before speaking, "She started it, all I was doing was trying to end it." Solarity saw a flash of something in Chloe's eyes before it was quickly replaced with anger.

 

"Lila, I know you think your lies can control me, they cant, your story is like that of the boy who cried wolf, it will all come crashing down on you, and then you will have nothing. Chloe, I know you didn't start this fight, but I also know you shouldn't have continued fighting. Now importantly both of you need to just walk away from each other, later you will need to apologize, but right now, you need to let off the steam of the kettle," Lila's eyes were full of anger as she stalked away, it was sorta funny watching as Lila kicked a chair, only to get hurt while doing so. 

 

Chloe walked away, she was oddly silent. Solarity eventually turned away and walked back to her table, "And that is how you end a fight."

 

Marinette just gave her a look that said 'How the- what the heck?'

 

"How did you end that so quickly, dudette?"  Nino asked her. 

 

"I just righted a wrong, Lila was in fact the aggressor, and was lying about it, Chloe was just upset about whatever started their argument," Solarity replied.

 

"How do you know Chloe wasn't The liar?" Alya asked, a bit of aggression hinted into her tone.

 

"Chloe dislikes liars just like everyone else. The only thing I have seen her lie about, so far, is her true feelings and personality. Lila however lies all the time, you can tell just by the tone her eyes give off. You see in America liars are practically everywhere, and painfully easy to spot," Solarity replied calmly, although her eyes sparked challenge.

 

She saw Marinette smirk, "She is right, Alya, Lila, as I have said multiple times, lies about everything."

 

Alya just turned her head, hopefully to think. Eventually the bell rang and they all headed to their respective classes.

\----

Another akuma had begun attacking the city. Alya was fed up with it, today already wasn't the best of days, but now she had to go fight an akuma. She thought she would be able to go home after school, and have fun, but nope! Now she had to fight an akuma. 

 

Alya had been on her way home, before the akuma attack. She quickly ran into an alleyway and transformed.

 

Rena Rouge jumped up to the rooftops and ran towards the Eiffel Tower, where the akuma was, and met with Chat Noir and Ladybug along the way 

 

"This akuma seems to be very CAT-astrophic." Chat Noir joked, he was smiling one of the biggest smiles she had seen in awhile.

 

"Nice to see you happy Chaton," Ladybug smiled as they raced towards the tower.

 

"What do you mean by that?" Chat Noir asked, faking being upset, before smiling and giggling.

 

Ladybug giggled before turning to look forward, ahead of them laid the Eiffel Tower, and a dangerous akuma.

\----

After the akuma was taken care of Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting atop the very place they had just fought the akuma. They were looking out at the city, enjoying the sight of it. 

 

They laughed and giggled as they spoke. Chat loved saying puns, and Ladybug, as much as she didn't want to admit it. Liked the puns.

 

"Plan 1, affirmative," A voice whispered from just far enough away they didn't hear it.

The voice would've been familiar to both of them, if only they had heard it.

 

"Begin whenever," the voice whispered again, before the figure dashed off of the tower.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir never saw the figure as it vanished into the distance.

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Water Trucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila is horrible- like always.  
> A child is akumatized- shocker.  
> Lok has a thought- don't we all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late! I went through a writer's block, which made it nearly impossible for me to write!

It had been a month since Solarity was needed for battle. She hadn't fought since. She was thoroughly enjoying it too. Hawkmoth had been strangely silent, or so her friends say. She hadn't been there long enough to truly know how often he sent out akuma's. He had only sent out 3 since her battle, that was a good thing. Ladybug and Chat Noir were spotted often during the night swinging across the city on patrol, or seemingly just for fun. Their laughter was often heard after they punned at each other.

 

Solarity often would hear the laughter herself as the two heroes zoomed past on a nearby rooftop. Sometimes she would even hear one of the awful puns of Chat Noir and would not be able to contain her own laughter.

 

\----

 

Marinette was exhausted after her nightly patrol with Chat Noir, they had decided to play a harmless game of tag, but she was at an unfair advantage. Chat Noir can actually run really quickly, especially when he would run on all fours, like an actual cat. Once she was it, Chat had started, she chased for hours, and ended up having to call it quits because of the time. 

 

It was now  _ 2 am.  _ And it was a school night. Marinette grumbled a bit before settling down in her bed. Tikki was on a nearby pillow munching on a cookie to regain her energy. Marinette closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep, snoring.

 

The sound of the trapdoor opening woke Marinette. Her head shot up and she saw Sabine, her mother, smiling at her, "I believe you have school today?" She asked.

 

"Maman? What time is it?" Marinette quickly asked while simultaneously getting down from her bed- somehow with tripping.

 

"It's an hour till school starts," Sabine replied, "I was making sure you were actually awake to get there early today."

 

Marinette flopped back into her bed. She was way too tired to get up this early. Her mother stifled a giggle from below. Marinette groaned before getting up, she knew how persistent her mother could be, and she didn't want to keep her from the bakery.

 

She climbed down from her bed and quickly changed out of her pajamas. Tikki just flew around watching, staying somewhat silent.

 

Marinette eventually left the bakery, 20 minutes to spare. The walked to her school, and not even Alya was there yet. So Marinette decided she would sit on the steps of the school and wait. ' _ Alya won't be long anyways.' _

 

\----

 

Solarity wandered up the steps of the school, her mother had just dropped her off before heading off to work. Her mom was a designer at a small store a few streets from her house, and she earned a decent amount every day. It was also a fun job, so her mother didn't particularly dislike anything about her job. Which was good.

 

Solarity noticed that Marinette was surprisingly early. Usually she was late, but now she was on the steps, seemingly waiting for Alya. Solarity waved to Marinette, who waved back, before heading into the building. She headed straight for Ms. Bustier's classroom. The room gave her a strange sense of safety, which oddly confused her, it was as if the room had all the heroes in it all the time. [If only she knew :>]

 

Solarity sat at the back of the classroom, in her usual seat, and began doodling in her language notebook. Most of the doodles were of wolves, but some were of flowers and other animals. Specifically Turtles, Foxes, Cats, and some insects, including Bees and Ladybugs. Every creature she drew had a smile on its face. She was in a good mood- probably cause she actually got a good night's sleep instead of staying up to 5 in the morning and only getting around two hours of sleep, not even that. 

 

Eventually the classroom went from only the sound of a pencil on paper, to students talking as they entered the classroom and sat in their seats. Their chatter eventually died down as the bell rang, and Solarity set her notebook aside. Just so she wouldn't get distracted by drawing [not gonna lie, I do that often, I don't know how I get A's]. After roll call she subconsciously paid attention and took notes. 

 

**Rrrinnngggg**

 

The sound of the bell for lunch snapped Solarity out of her  _ "school mind"  _ and quickly let herself be aware of her surroundings. Lila was leaving the classroom, seemingly following Marinette. That didn't settle well with Solarity so she quickly followed them, just to make sure nothing bad would happen.

 

In spectacular fashion Lila and Marinette went into the bathroom. Marinette not noticing Lila. Solarity watched through the door. Lila was seemingly doing her obnoxious thing of acting like she was the best. Solarity quickly opened the door and asked what was going on. Lila turned around to look at her. She was smirking. "Marinette was being so mean." Lila lied. Unbeknownst to Lie-la however, was that Solarity knew they was a lie.

 

"Lila, as I said yesterday, I know you lie. So could you, for once, tell the truth," solarity's cocky side seems to be coming out way more often now.

 

Marinette seemed to brighten at those words. At least now she knew she was going to be backed up by someone.

 

Lila frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. Lila seemed a bit arrogant,  _ 'Why do I have to be the one knowing what other people are feeling, I swear it got worse after I met Lok… suspicious. '  _

"As I have said to Marinette-" Lila growled Marinette's name, "I only say what people want to hear, nothing's wrong with that."

 

"Hmmm, you know- that only counts when what you say is honest. And not lies. In the end you hurt multiple people by lying, including yourself." There's that cocky side again. The same cocky side that-  _ 'no, not thinking about that again.'  _ Solarity shook the memory away. Now was  **not** the time.

 

Lila growled. The growl didn't even sound of anything on the earth. The growl cause both Marinette and Solarity to flinch back from Lila. Lila smirked before speaking in a classic young witch tone, "Both of you have made your choice. Neither of you will have friends by the end of the year." 

 

Those words sent chills down Solarity's spine. Although she knew it was practically impossible for Lila to manage that, it still freaked her out. Lila exited the bathroom as if she owned the place while Marinette visibly frowned and Solarity froze. She was so still while she thought, you'd think she was a statue. Luckily she wasn't, That would be weird.

 

\----

 

Down the street an upset child wanted to play in a simple puddle. Her mother, who didn't want her to catch a cold or get dirty, said no. Of course that didn't please the child. 

 

The child was quickly akumatized by Hawkmoth. The now akumatized child transformed into 'Puddle Heart'. She turned into water in the shape of herself. She splashed across the city for awhile until Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Rena Rouge could arrive on scene.

 

\----

 

Marinette quickly caught on to the new arrival of an akuma and rushed out of the bathroom. 

 

Solarity didn't think of it as odd, and headed into a classroom where she could watch the fight from, whether it be via phone, or directly watching it.

 

Marinette quickly transformed and swung out to Puddle Heart. Chat Noir was already there, while Rena Rouge was running a little late. 

 

Ladybug attempted to swing her yo-yo at the 'puddle child' but it went straight through and returned to her.

 

"How are we supposed to defeat them?" Chat Noir asked as Ladybug and himself back away to wait for Rena.

 

"The only part of them that doesn't seem to be water is that bracelet. So we probably have to get that." Ladybug replied. Her thinking face was on. 

 

Chat found that face adorable. 

 

_ 'Focus on the akuma!'  _  His brain screamed at him.

 

Chat quickly turned to keep an eye on Puddle Heart. 

 

Rena Rouge landed beside him making him squeak. She apologized for being late before watching the akuma closely. 

 

Puddle Heart seemed to be- splashing people on the streets with nearby water puddles?  _ 'That was weird. Then again the whole akumas and superheroes thing was insanely weird. Oh- and Camembert. Why does Plagg even like it?' _

 

That question would probably never be answered. However, now was not the time to even be asking those questions. 

 

Puddle Heart was now gathering all water in Paris. Water was coming from all directions, and not slow. The water was moving quickly and left bruises on those it hit. 

 

Soon enough basically all the water in Paris was now Puddle Heart. [Luckily people didn't Lose like 70% of their bodies.] Puddle Heart was now 50 feet tall and was moving around. The bracelet had floated into the head of the child and was minuscule compared to them.

 

Rena Rouge couldn't do much for the water would disrupt her illusions, but that didn't stop her from jumping into battle with the other two. 

 

Chat jumped off the roof that they had hid on and rushed in. He was used to be a distraction, so that's what he was. The child still could only see from one side. That gave them [the heroes] an advantage. He kept the child distracted while Ladybug called upon her Lucky Charm. It was a bow and arrow? The arrow had a suction cup at the end of it, and was pretty big, along with the bow. Ladybug looked around to see what she should do. All she could think of doing was shooting the arrow at Puddle Heart.

 

Sp that's what she did. She jumped up as high as she could and shot the arrow in the direction of the bracelet. The arrow caught some water and the bracelet before sticking to a wall of a nearby building. Chat Noir quickly jumped in and Cataclysmed the suction cup at the tip of the arrow, which allowed the water to fall. Rena caught the bracelet and broke it letting the akuma fly off. Ladybug caught it while saying her iconic "Bye Bye little butterfly!". 

 

The girl fell [her head practically stayed in the same place.] and Chat Noir caught her. 

 

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug called out.

 

"What happened?" The girl asked as Chat set her down. 

 

"You got akumatized," Chat Noir smiled before ruffling her hair, "Next time I would listen to your parents, because I sure wouldn't want to meet you in battle again!"

 

That made the girl laugh. Soon enough her mother showed up and they left.

 

"Pound it!" The three heroes finally called out before heading off in three directions.

 

\----

 

Solarity smiled, another akuma defeated without the need for her. That was good. She hated fighting.

 

Lok was floating nearby, he seemed to be thinking about something confusing him.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Solarity asked.

 

"Fire Trucks should be called Water Trucks."

 

Solarity just gave him the look of 'why the heck are you thinking about that?'

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously though, they should be called water trucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> ps. I am not good at describing emotions.  
> I hate making Chloe bad ;-;


End file.
